Forum:2006-10-25. Fran's graduation day, by CarlinJ83
CarlinJ83, 10/25/2006 1:40 AM : Hey i was looking up stanford linguistic alumni's and first click on picture's and then click on both undergraduate majors 2006 and commencement 2006. One is where she's with her major and if scroll down the first one there's one wheres she getting her diploma, one with the dean and then last one is one where's with her parents i think. I dont know you all can check. it out. Dont call me a stalker but i also went on the stanford site and type her name and it had her email address and i regular address. it is Fresca@stanford.edu but you didnt get it from me! got that? Thank u ---- Cool, 10/26/2006 3:26 AM :I dunno if its such a good idea to give out her e-mail address like this. There are ALOT of rabid HA! fans out there that would give anything to talk to the "real" Helga. I'm sure she has already gotten a ton of e-mail and, while she likes the attention, is probably too busy to really reply to anything. As tempting as it sounds to mail her, I'd hate a fear of rejection and such, so I think its best not to bug her. Who knows what she still thinks of HA! now. It could be the last thing on her mind. I wonder if she can still pull the voice off without it sounding totally adult. Stephen ---- tonyd1983, 10/26/2006 2:09 PM :Did I start something by putting Francesca's university profile on this board, or what? Maybe I could email her, too-after all, we HA! fans loved her work on the show-we just want to let her know how much we appreciated it! Thanks! ---- tonyd1983, 10/26/2006 2:39 PM :Also, as I'm English, if Fran's graduating now, then how come she's doing it so quickly at 20? The earliest you can graduate over here in the UK is at age 21, so how does that work? ---- tonyd1983, 10/26/2006 2:48 PM :I've emailed Franceca. This is what I sent her: Hi, Francesca. I am a big fan of Hey Arnold!, and am a member of the fansite, Arnold's Room. You may have recieved some other emails from other fans of your work, but I just wanted to let you know how much I admired your work as Helga! You obviously seem very intelligent, too-I hear on the site that you've now graduated there at stanford in Linguistics, so congratualations on a fine achievement. On behalf of everyone on Arnold's Room, I would like to wish you all the best for the future and hope you will make a return to acting some day. By the way, don't forget to check out Arnold's room, bucko! Tony. I hope that sounds alright-I don't want to sound like I'm stalking her or anything! ---- unluckystunt, 10/26/2006 3:19 PM :She probably appreciates hearing from fans, but I'd be careful with Francesca's e-mail. Just don't bug her too much, especially since it's her Stanford address and not a personal e-mail address that she's willingly giving out to people. I know in the past she's been very nice and giving toward her fans and she even used to pop into the chat room sometimes. That was back when she was still voicing Helga though. Tony, your e-mail sounds fine. Not stalker-y at all :) Kim ---- CarlinJ83, 10/26/2006 11:22 PM : I guest i never thought about that. If it makes u feel any better the mail returned to me. So yup. ---- Cool, 10/27/2006 3:04 AM :Oh, I like all the advertising of my site you did for me: I just hope you didn't push it to much. I wonder of old staff and actors ever google up HA! on the net and site what active fans and fansites are still out there. Of course, because this site doesn't have "Hey Arnold!" in the title, it doesn't come up on a google search if you type Hey Arnold!. But that's never stopped the site before from being a hot spot for fans. Stephen ---- tonyd1983, 11/10/2006 2:31 PM :Do you think that Franny is still at Stanford, seeing as she's now graduated from there, or is she still there postgraduate? Will she have even seen my emailthat I sent her, or not? ---- tonyd1983, 1/15/2007 4:53 PM :Well, do you? Has Fran graduated, because if so, someone should update her profile on Wikipedia ASAP. ---- tonyd1983, 7/10/2007 8:11 PM :Check out Fran's Facebook entry here: http://stanford.facebook.com/s.php?k=10080&id=208223 Pretty hot-ain't she, bucko?! ---- Cool, 7/11/2007 3:01 AM :I don't have an account, and don't really wanna sign up for one, I already have a hi5 account. Someone wanna save the pix and post them here. I wanna see some hot fran! ---- Cool, 7/15/2007 10:24 PM :Still waiting on pictures! ---- Cool, 8/27/2007 3:41 AM :Can someone get onto facebook and go to her account, maybe save some pictures of her if she has any of herself? I'd like to see an updated Fran Smith, all pictures on the net are a decade old. And don't ask me to create an account, I hate doing all this stuff just for one thing. Sign up for this, sign up for that. I already have a hi5 account. Stephen ---- Ruth, 8/27/2007 3:51 AM :I've got Facebook. I added her, just waiting on approval. I can only see one picture as of right now. If there are more, I'll send them to you.